


Mikeys first time

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, First Time, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sex, Sibling Incest, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It Mikey first time  and it not what he was expecting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikeys first time

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard and Mikey way are not mine they belong to themselves. They do not condone incest. It fake its bullshit i made it up. It is fiction.

I watch Gerard rubbing his crotch through his tight black pants on stage. I can see the pleasure as he teases the audience. I know he gets on off on it, and he is rock hard. I lick my lips standing behind him. He really is sexy. I feel ugly in comparison but He always tells me I am beautiful. I also know how Beautiful Frank is. They make feel like I fail to measure up to them. I know the rest the guy just don’t care one or the other. I don’t think they know how I feel. I often find myself watching my brother in way I know I shouldn’t. I know he is with Frank , has been for a little while now. I watch him with his short black hair, so different from when it was long. Even more so than when it was short and blonde. I not sure when during the black parade tour I made the decision. I should have done it then. It was in the beginning of Project Revelation just a few shows in. We had finally left the show headed to our hotel when i made the final decision. We had a pretty decent sized suite. I was sitting in TV room not really watching it. I could hear Ray playing a video game with Frank in another room. I watched Gerard go in to the bathroom to shower. I flipped the TV off stretching laying back closing my eyes. I heard him turn on the water and Bob snoring in one the rooms. I was still sitting there when he padded softly to his room. I had plucked up my courage quickly getting to me feet. I headed to the bed room Gerard had disappeared in to. I pushed the door relived to find he didn’t lock it. He turned to glare at me. What the hell Mikey ? why are you barging in to my room like that? I didn’t answer him ignoring his glare. In two quick strides I had crossed the room to him. He was startled to find me right in his face so fast but he quickly recovered. What is it you want he snapped looking tired. I reached out snatching his towel off baring his beautiful pale body to me. What the fuck Mikey he shrieked at me? I did not answer him ignoring him fussing. I dropped straight to my knees in front him. What are you doing he snapped at me? I again did not answer him. I leaned in licking his limp cock as it lay nestled in the small thatch of hair between his thighs. I felt the shiver run through his body. I reach my hands around caressing his soft ass cheeks. I could not help myself I nuzzled my check against his taught pale thigh. He was quite now standing so still I thought he might have went in to shock. I did not wait to find out. I moved one my hands to his balls gently rolling them in my hand. I sucked his now semi hard dick into my mouth. I wrapped my lips around his shaft tightly sliding as far as I could down. I sucked him until he was fully hard before I pulled away to look him in the eye. I stood up until we were face to face. Mikey he said warningly. I undone my pants removing them in one quick fluid motion tossing them away to a heap piled somewhere forgotten on the floor with my boxers. I then quickly tore my shirt over my head leaving my body bare before my brother. I grab his hands putting them on my chest . I moved in as close as I could get to him. I placed my lips next to his ear whispering quietly. Fuck me Gerard please? He did not pull away but stood there as if I had spoken in some other language. It took him moment to gather his thoughts. Mikey are you sure about this? He it says so softly I barely hear him. I capture one of his tiny wrist in my hand placing his hand on my aching hard on. Does this feel like I am sure I ask him? He nods pulling away from me. He grabs my arm tugging me toward the bed. I follow him without hesitation. He shoves me roughly onto the bed with a smirk. I lay back offering myself to him fully. He crawls on top of me taking both of our erections in his hand. He strokes them simultaneous. My head is spinning as he squeezes his erection against my own. I throw my head back my eyes fluttering closed. A loud moan escape through my half parted lips. My eyes fly open when Gees hand covers my mouth. God damn Mikey do you have to be so loud? he berates me. Do want the rest of the guys to hear us? I shook my head no but I hadn’t given it much thought. It had not occurred to me to try hide my feelings for Gerard from them. I whisper I am sorry I wasn’t thinking. I will tell Frank he says softly but no one else needs to know. I nod quickly and he releases my mouth. Please Gerard I beg I want you so much. My cheeks flush as the words leave my mouth. He raises his eyebrow at me. How long have you been thinking about this Gerard ask? At last since revenge I tell him. He nods releasing our cocks. He stands up abruptly crossing the room. He squats digging through one his bags retrieving some lube. He strides quickly back over to the bed. I have had sex with a few men in my life but none of them are Gerard. My brother might just be the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I shake my head to clear my thoughts when I feel the bed dip. He places his hands tenderly on my legs pushing them apart. I easily spread myself for him without hesitation. He placed his hand on my ass gently parting the cheeks to expose my tight pucker to him. I shift a little feeling nervous. He strokes my opening carefully with one of his thumbs. Relax he whispers. I don’t want to hurt you. I nod my head quickly almost holding my breath. He leans over me placing his lips on mine. It is only a soft brief kiss over quickly but he pulls back smiling at me. Mikey breathe he tells me smiling. I hadn’t been aware I was holding my breath till then. I quickly release it sucking in breath. He popped the top open on the lube pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. He gently started to massage my hole with one of his fingers. I could not help squirming. He unhurriedly eased a finger into me. He stroked it in and out of me smoothly. He then added a second finger moving them inside me. He starts scissoring them stretching me. I loved the dull burning I felt knowing It was Gerard doing to this me. It excited me I was so intoxicated by him. He finally added a third finger moving it within me. once he had prepared me to his satisfaction he slid his fingers out of me. He poured copious amounts of the liquid lube onto his hand. He quickly stroked the lube on to his hard dick. He took his cock into his hand guiding it to my waiting opening. He pressed the head against the tight pucker till it gave way. He slowly filled me full of his throbbing member until he was buried as deep inside me as he could go. It was a painful ache him stretching me. He gave me a moment to adjust as he locked eyes with me. He reached up stoke my cheek. Are you honestly sure about this he questions? Yes Gerard I have not stopped thinking about this. That was all the permission he needed. He pulled almost all the way out before filling me once more. He moved at a slow agonizing pace. I knew he was trying to be careful with me but I was getting frustrated. Gerard if you don’t fuck me hard now I am going to scream I told. He looked almost shocked making a noises in the back of his own throat. Oh you want me to fuck you hard he growled. Yes I hissed between my teeth. He pulled almost all the way out before ramming back in as hard as he could. He was slamming in and out of my body so hard It was almost painful. I rolled me hips pressing myself harder into him. I had never felt such a thrill as did now. I had never had sex that made me feel this way. In the back of mind a fleeting thought what Frank might be like in bed came and went. I was moaning now I couldn’t help myself. He slapped his hand over my mouth but it wasn’t enough. So he quickly flips me on to my knees with my ass in the air before ramming into me once now. Now he was shoving my face down into a pillow. Now be quite he commanded. I was pressing my face so hard into the pillow I almost couldn’t breath. He was pounding into me now violently. He filled me over and over with his beautiful dick. When he reached around taking my leaking member in his hand I almost died from the pleasure. He began stroking me swiftly. Snatching roughly on my dick. It did not take me long to cum. I spilled my spunk all his hand and the bed beneath me sobbing it the pillow. He pumped his dick in to my ass a few more time before He to felt a low aching in his balls as they slapped against my ass. I felt his cock throbbing inside me. He filled me with spurt after spurt of his sticky cum. When he was completely spent he lets he cock slide from my body with a small popping sound. His cum leaked out down the back of my legs. He pulled away speaking barely audible. Clean yourself up little brother he said. I quickly rolled on to my back locking eyes with him. You know you’re the best brother anyone could ever ask for I tell him. So are you Mikey he says smiling at me. I love you Gerard I tell him. I love you to Mikey now get cleaned up he says tossing me a towel. I make quick work cleaning his seed of me with his wet towel. I throw it to the floor forgotten once I have finished. I open my arms to him. Come here I tell him. He crawls up next to me pulling me closer to him. I lay my head on his chest feeling comfortable. We are almost asleep when Franks yelling startles us both. What the fucking hell you two doing? We both jerk up right in the bed to lock eyes with Frank. Why wasn’t invited he demanded? Gerard shriek off laughter startles both Frank and I. Come here Gerard says motioning Frank over to the bed. He crawls on to the sliding between me and Gerard. We both curl up around him. We know we will both have to make it up to him in the morning. Tonight Gerard and I to tired. I shake my head smiling realizing I in fact had ended up in the wet spot but I ignored it. the three of quickly fall asleep together in a tangle of limbs. Warm happy and safe.


End file.
